Ordinary printed matter only has text, design and other images. They are designed via printing technology. Even though it is delicately printed, it can only improve the static beauty of the product. As to this, someone designs this kind of printed matter with light display and music (like music greeting cards, recorded books and so on).
As described in Chinese patent application No: 200410089386.4 (publish No: CN 1785686 A), entitled “Flashing mode luminous electron congratulation card”, issued on 14 Jun. 2006, which the abstract thereof is translated into English as follow:
“An electronic greeting card that illuminates in flickering fashion comprises a card, a luminous circuit board and at least one set of light emitting diodes. Said greeting card further includes a light guiding plate, which a groove is set therein to accommodate said circuit board. Said light emitting diodes are incorporated into said light guiding plate and connected electrically to the circuit board. A backlit film having figures or letters is engaged with said greeting card, to cover said light guiding plate; said light emitting diodes are arranged to correspond with figures or letters of said backlit film. The luminous circuit board is equipped with a battery and a switch. After connected to the power, the light emitting diode on the circuit is controlled by a WP-S type integrate circuit and illuminates driven by two dynatrons, which make the design and text illuminate rhythmically and give people a totally new feeling different from the existing greeting cards.”
As described in another Chinese patent No: 94228968.4, entitled “Sound-illustrated bound book”, which the abstract thereof is translated in to English as follow:
“A sound-illustrated bound book comprises a shell and a shell base. The shell is equipped with a filmy keystroke and vocal hole. Thus, when seeing one picture or text, press the corresponding key and then it can voice the instructions of the picture or text. Both the voice and texts are excellent.”
In addition, the sense of the images on the retina will not immediately disappear after the visual stimulus of the vision on the outside object stops. Usually it will last for about 1/12 to 1/16 seconds, and this is called visual afterimage. The cause of phenomenon is the trace effect left by nerve excitement, also called visual photogene. For instance, the fireworks in the night, we can see the continuous shining line of various kinds. As a matter of fact, the fireworks is just a light spot at any second and any position, while because of the characteristic of visual photogene, the fore-and-aft light spot forms a line on the retina. The light of television and fluorescent lamp is virtually twinkling. However because of the effect of visual afterimage, it can not be seen by naked eyes since its twinkling frequency is quite high, which is about 100 times per second or more. Movie technology is invented by using this principle. When a series of separate action move at the speed of 16 images per second or more on the movie film, people will feel it is a sequential action on the screen. The modern cartoon is also made by above principle, separating and drawing the actions into separate action, and playing them continuously, as a result it becomes sequential action. According to this, a light display device is designed, such as America patent, the patent number of which is U.S. Pat. No. 6,037,876. It claims a fan that can produce lighting information. The given embodiment is to arrange a row of luminescent lamps on the fan blade of the ceiling fan. These luminescent lamps also adopt program control system to output the specified order and control the lighting time. In this way, it can display some information pictures when the fan rotates.
As mentioned above, adding rotating image device on the greeting card and book is the new product that many producers are developing. But as the printed product is very thin, the revolving solid can only rotate on the plane where the product itself is, and the thickness of the revolving solid itself also should be thinly designed. Otherwise the printed matter could not hold the revolving solid, or enlarge the volume of the printed matter in order to hold the revolving solid. While even though the revolving solid is set on the printed matter by said method, the image if forms through rotating is still an ichnography, which can not achieve tridimensional image effect.